Phantom Shop 3
Phantom Shop 3 is an optional story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. The Commander reports the successful defense of the Central Dome restoration project to the chief. In a strange turn of events, Chief Pentaglass informs them that there is no work assigned by the government today. He heard a rumor that the Development Division "found something new," but does not elaborate on it beyond expressing his frustration that they may be trying to leave him oblivious to their inner workings. With nothing to do, the Commander mingles with fellow companions aboard Pioneer 2. The mission provisioner informs them that he has a job in once again from Monica, who is hoping hunters can be dispatched to Unguis Lapis in search of that ever elusive "phantom shop." Kranz has already been sent out to the area, and Kylria had mentioned that she would like to explore Unguis if he just so happened to be assigned there. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 12-3 From: Monica Mission: I'm searching for a certain food... but don't worry! This time, I'm sure I've found it! Please hurry to Unguis Lapis and get it for me! Oh, I can't wait! I can't wait!! Stage: Unguis Lapis Requirements: Clear Repair Work 2 & Phantom Shop 2 Party composition: 2v2 Teammate & deck: Kranz + 1 more Hunter Enemy & deck: Break (Full Beast) + Rufina (Power Bomb) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Ino'lis / Kylria / Teifu Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Saligun Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: Kylria Unlocks: Phantom Shop 4 in tier 19 Phantom Shop 3 takes place on the Unguis Lapis map in a 5x5 grid. The enemy team begins the fight north of the map, with Break (represented by the orange circle) starting off northwest while Rufina (red circle) is stationed east of him. The blue circle denotes the selectable character chosen by the player, while the purple circle is Kranz, the mandatory teammate for this battle. The cutscene that follows after the quest is successfully completed can only be viewed if Kylria is the Hunter assigned to this mission. If any other character is dispatched, the quest will simply end after securing victory. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: ... ...... ......... Boy, sure is slow around here. I got nothing from the government today, okay? ...... It's weird, though. After all that work, we've got absolutely nothing now... ...The government's been working behind the scenes lately, I hear. One rumor says that the Development Division found something new... They might be trying to cut me out of the picture!! Grrrrrr... I'm not gonna let them get away with this! I got nothing from the government today, okay? It's weird. Karen: Hello, NAME. I know the Chief says that having no work like this is weird, but having a little peace around here isn't so bad, either. Right? I suggested he go play with his son for a little while, and he said "I'm not that free, okay?!" Tee-hee-hee. So, anyway, go ahead and rest for a while, NAME. ...Oh, I know! Why don't you go talk to all of your team members? You should really take advantage of free time like this. Anyway, go ahead and rest for a while, NAME. Also in the meantime... why don't you go talk to all of your team members? You should really take advantage of free time like this. Kylria: I find it hard to believe that Blitz would just go away without leaving anything behind for me. There's got to be some sort of hint around somewhere, but I just can't find a thing. It's almost like someone covered up Blitz's trail... Or maybe he covered it up himself... All that, just to make sure nobody followed him...? Oh... I'm sure Kranz already told you this, but if you ever send Kranz out to Unguis, then send me out too, okay? This is the enemy's info, but I still want to take a look around the area. So... you know. Please? If you ever have the chance to send Kranz and I to Unguis, please let me know, all right? Kranz is a lot more together than he was before. He's even getting info from the Arkz all by himself. It's like he's becoming more and more like Blitz every day. They really do look alike. Like father and son, I suppose. Heh. Ino'lis: I see that Kranz and that woman always have stuff to talk about... Right, Kylria. They just seem so mature... I think they're so cool! Man... I wish I could be like that. Guys just love that kind of girl... She's really a gentle person too... I'm kinda jealous, actually. Heehee. Kranz is just... I don't know. He has a really big mouth, so he's a little unreliable every now and then. He acts like a little wimp to me sometimes... He says stuff like, "Ooh, this is our little secret, okay, Ino'lis?" Hehehe. He's a big guy, but he has no idea what he's doing half the time. Huh? You don't have any missions in right now? Really...? That's cool. I think I'll hunt down Kranz and go have some fun. What? I can't? Oh, come on. Don't be such a party-pooper. Hey, Kranz! Hmm? Guess he isn't here. Sheesh. That jerk. He's always gone the moment I need him. I swear. How could he be so rude? Mission provisioner: (if following the Phantom Shop subplot) Well, Monica's back yet again. She got in some more info on that shop she's looking for. She wants you to check out Unguis for her right away. I hope her info's for real this time. ...... The quest Phantom Shop 3 has been added. Mission provisioner: All the information is already in the database. This mission is yours to take, or yours to refuse. So think about it. Post-quest dialogue (if Kylria was the assigned Hunter) ---- Kylria: This place... Isn't this the place they told you about the other day? Kranz: Now that you mention it, the fat one said that it was... um... "Unguis," yeah... Wait, this IS Unguis! But was Pops really here? Kylria: They said he sent a transmission from here, right? Kranz: Yeah, but who knows if that was true or not... Kylria: When I heard about it, I checked the transmission records... But I couldn't find anything useful. I found several records, but I couldn't tell which, if any, were from Blitz. Kranz: In other words, if we don't find any clues here, we're pretty much stuck... Kylria: Looks like it... Kranz: This isn't good. I don't see anything around here at all... Kylria: ...Yeah. Since the Arkz have been here, they've probably been searching as well. The transmission might've originated here, but nothing's left now... Kranz: Oh well, not much we can do about it. I'm going to head back and look for other leads. How about you? Kylria: Yeah, me too... Mysterious Voice: Kylria... Kranz... This is a specially programmed compact message capsule that only activates when the both of you are here together. If you're hearing this, then you two must be looking for me, right... Unfortunately, it's too late. I can no longer return. I was able to carry the Germ B-BACK W-WITHOUT DYING only because the Great Shadow kept me alive and R-RETURNED me to Pioneer 2. It allowed this to try to once again T-TO MERGE WITH a NEW LIFEFORM. Uuuu... A-anyway... You must be C-CAREFUL of the Great SHADOW... And... Kylria... Kranz... Stick together and take care of yourselves... Kranz: P-pops... Kylria: We can't tell exactly when this message was sent. He might still be alive... I'm going to keep looking for him. How about you? Kranz: ...So will I... I can't just give up. Kylria: OK, then. He may have left other messages like this. I'll put in a request that we be sent out together as much as possible. So we're going to continue being a team for a while. Don't worry. He's not the type to keel over that easily. Kranz: ...Yeah. You're right! Category:Hunters story quests